Keep Your Head Up
by MakorraGal312
Summary: This is an alternate version of the last episode of Book 3. Mako talks to Korra before Jinora's graduation.


**Disclaimer: _I gotta start doing these! I don't own Legend of Korra. Let's be real...I'm only 14._**

**_The song at the end is Keep Your Head Up by Michael Jackson_**

_I really hope she's okay._

Mako was standing outside of Korra's bedroom, where Asami was helping her get ready for Jinora's graduation. She was finally getting her airbending tattoos. This was supposed to be a happy time, but it wasn't for Korra. After she defeated Zaheer and had the poison taken out of her, she's been in a world of hell. She now had a broken spirit and has to be in a wheelchair until she can regain strength in her legs again.

He's been wanting to speak to Korra and comfort her for the past two weeks, but he decided to keep himself swamped with work so that he wouldn't see Korra's pain. Even Lin told him that he could have a couple of weeks off, but he just declined. Today was the day. He was tired of hiding. He wanted to show Korra that he was going to be here for her regardless of their relationship status. Finally, Asami came out.

"How is she?" Mako asked.

"I have to be honest, Mako. She's pretty bad. She's trying to be happy, but it's hard to be when you're so tired and weak." Asami sighed.

"Is it okay if I see her?"

"Sure. Just be gentle, okay?" Asami gave him a small smile and patted him on the shoulder as she walked away.

Mako walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. When he was completely inside, he saw a very somber sight. Korra, sitting sideways in her wheelchair, looking at the view of Republic City through the window. She was wearing the same dress she wore to the gala that Tarrlock hosted in her honor a year ago. Even from a distance, he noticed the dark circles overcoming her eyes. Just seeing that made him want to bawl.

"Korra?" Mako whispered. Korra turned her head, surprised at hearing Mako's voice. She hasn't seen him in awhile.

"Mako, hey. How have you been?" Korra asked.

"Same old, same old. You?"

"Well, I've seen better days."

"You look like it, too. No offense."

"None taken. I just wish everything would go back to the way it was. Before I nearly got killed. Before I got poisoned. Before I had to end up in this...this...this FREAKIN wheelchair!: Korra screamed. Mako was expecting her to blow up sooner or later. Not because she's always like that, but because since everything that happened with Zaheer, she's been trying to stay strong when she's actually struggling.

"I j-just want to be myself again. But I can't...b-because I feel so broken." Korra sobbed, placing her face in her hands. Mako walked over to the sobbing Avatar and kneeled in front of her. He took her hands in one of his hands and used his other free hand to clasp her cheek.

"Korra, look at me." Mako ordered firmly, but gently. Korra looked up from her hands and looked at him. His eyes. Full of so much passion, and yet so much pain. She could've sworn she saw tears forming.

"Look, I know it's hard right now. You're weak, you get nightmares, you can't use your legs right now, and overall you're traumatized to the core. But I promise you, it will get better in time. It may not seem like it now, but along the way you'll make some progress. Sure physical and emotional therapy sucks, but the more you admit, the less pain you feel on your shoulders. So please, just keep your head up. You have your family. You have your friends. And you got me. Everything will be okay." Mako spoke.

Towards the end of the speech, his voice began to crack and the tears were dripping like waterfalls. He hated seeing Korra so helpless. If he could, he would go to where Zaheer is being held and beat the living hell out of him. Korra took one of her hands from Mako's and placed it on the hand that was on her cheek and gently squeezed it.

"Msko. Even though I'm at my lowest point right now, knowing that you'll be by my side. I-It's giving me some of my hope back. Not a lot, but some.' Korra whispered while giving a small smile. Her first smile ever since the fight.

Korra then outstretched her arms and Mako went inside of them, hugging Korra close. Korra returned it with as much force as she could, with them both shedding tears. Since they have each other, they can both keep their heads up.

_Keeping your head up to the sky  
Keeping your mind to stay alive  
Give me your wings so we can fly  
Keep your head up tonight  
Keeping your head up to the sky  
Or we can just rise up, tell me now  
Give me your wings so we can fly_


End file.
